Currently available antenna platforms (ex.—antenna systems) provide spatial diversity with one channel or thread allocated to a dedicated antenna element (ex—federated channel inputs). However, such antenna systems are inefficient, cumbersome, and do not provide time or frequency diversity.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an antenna system and a method for managing antenna functionality via said antenna system which obviates the problems associated with currently available antenna systems.